starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Morgan
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Dropship SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction=New Dresdin Outlaws |gender=Female |job=Dropship pilot |concattop=x |birth=c. 2464 |death=2500, Brontes IV }} Black Morgan was a terran dropship pilot, considered to be one of the hottest in the Confederacy.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography Early Life Living on Brontes IV, it is known that Morgan engaged in a liaison with Jack Frost,Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. only to have him abandon her. She later settled in New Dresdin. Reunion Ten years later, now at the age of 36, Morgan found herself back in Frost's company. Brontes IV was experiencing a zerg infestation, a rebel insurrection and while the newly formed Hammer Strike Force had been founded to protect the planet's populance, more often than not, the populance was on the receiving end of their firepower. According to Frost, New Dresdin was in their sights and tasked Morgan with evacuating civilians with her dropship. Morgan agreed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Frost suggested that the New Dresdin Outlaws take out the Council of Inquiry, which was giving the Hammer its orders. Morgan had doubts, but agreed to ferry Frost so that he could hijack the Council's Nuclear Silos. The operation was a successStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 9: “The Council Steadfast” (in English). 1998. and helped facilitate the Hammer's defeat.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Endgame Although the Hammer had been defeated, the New Dresdin Outlaws, Morgan and the group had to contend with the arrival of the protoss. In truth, this was a boon, as the two factions allied against the zerg.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 2: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. However, the zerg would not back down easily. Morgan told Frost that she was drifting away from the New Dresdin Outlaws. However, she was attacked by the zerg and secretly implanted with a parasite, causing Morgan to flee back to the group. Due to the implantation, the zerg would hear and see all that Morgan did.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 5: “The Road to Victory” (in English). 1998. This lead the Zerg Swarm to the New Dresdin Outlaws' secret base, which was annihilated.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 6: “Complete Ruins” (in English). 1998. In the end, the New Dresdin Outlaws sought aid from Executor Andraxxus, who discovered the parasite within Morgan. The revelation was too little too late however, and the zerg attack which followed killed Morgan and her companions. Her last words were a request for someone to tell Jack that she loved him.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=Dropship SC1 HeadAnim1.gif |imgsize= |image2=BlackMorrigan SC1 Game1.png |imgsize2= |race=Terran |baseunit=Dropship |hp=300 400 ("The Council Steadfast") 500 ("Attack in Destroy") |shield= |energy= |size=Large |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=4 |range= |sight=8 |detect= |cooldown= |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Black Morgan's hit point score varies from mission to mission. In most missions she is 300 health, but in "The Council Steadfast," she 400 health, and in "Attack in Destroy" she is 500 health. In all missions, Black Morgan's unit is simply labeled "terran dropship," and dropships are unavailable to build during those missions. Upgrades References Category:Insurrection terran characters Category:StarCraft Terran heroes Category:Terran pilots